


Snakes and Embarrassed Hawks

by MochiCloud



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Gen, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-07 00:04:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18399068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MochiCloud/pseuds/MochiCloud
Summary: The third time Mitsuki had his memories deleted, Team Taka had unavoidably forged a bond with the synthetic child.





	Snakes and Embarrassed Hawks

**Author's Note:**

> I'm Mitsuki trash. I watch Boruto solely for this precious little innocent bub. I have always thought of Team Taka as Mitsuki's weird family. Of course with Log and Oro. My precious little snake needs to have some family love too.

###  Chapter 1: Suigetsu the adoringly crazy uncle 

Suigetsu's POV

This was the third time Orochimaru had given Mitsuki the Memory Deleting Drug. This time, the mini snake brat had chosen to follow Log, his older brother's decision.

"We ran out of the sage essence, Orochimaru-sama." 

While I watched over the unconscious snake brat lying on the cold table after drinking the cup of concoction, the red head came in and reported to the sannin.

"Well, well..." He paused for awhile. I peeked over my shoulder and saw Orochimaru standing up from his throne.

"Who knows Mitsuki needed more than three tries to gain independence. I'll go get fresh ones from Ryuchi Cave. Take care of the hideout while I'm gone." Orochimaru chuckled creepily. A shadow loomed over me. Without looking, I knew it was him taking a last look of his synthetic child before leaving.

"How long will you be gone?" I asked.

"4 days max." 

*  
*  
*  
*  
*

Now that Orochimaru was gone from the hideout, we had many things that needed to be taken care of. 

"Focus on taking care of that brat. I'll take care of the rest." Karin left.

"Tsk. Why do I have to be the one to watch over this brat." I clicked my tongue and turned my chair back to the desktop beside the table. Typing furiously on the keyboard, I can't help but to find myself turning to check on the boy once in awhile. 

"Guh..." A groan that escaped the boy's lips had my head snapped towards the left in a second.

I watched the boy as he opened his golden orbs slowly, struggling to sit up. He does not need my help, I told myself.

"Where am I?" He held his head between his hands, gently rubbing his temples.

"Orochimaru-sama's hideout." I replied simply, turning my head back to the lit screen.

"Oro...chi...maru...?" He muttered, confusion lacing his voice.

"He's not here at the moment." I told him, closing my eyes.

"Who is he?" I could feel his gaze on me.

"That is not something I can tell you." I replied, opening one purple eye and side eyed him.

"Then who are you?" He asked, his voice full of child curiousity instead of my enemies that demanded that question.

"Me? I'm Suigetsu." I shrugged, not knowing what else to say.

"He's your crazy uncle, Mitsuki." The once peaceful experiment room was joined by an annoying voice.

"Karin! What are you doing back here? I thought you had lots of things to take care of!" I shouted at the red head like it was perfectly normal.

"Mi...tsuki...?" The sitting boy blinked his golden eyes.

"Shut up! That's your name, Mitsuki." Karin headed straight for the boy and punched me in the face on the way. Of course I was fine. Water droplets splashed everywhere and the desktop blacked out.

"Look at what you did!!!" I shrieked at the computed data. IT WAS NOT SAVED. Apparently used to my outburst, Karin gave me a playful tongue and ignored me. She turned to Mitsuki and placed a gentle hand on his head.

"My... Name...?" Mitsuki tilted his head up slightly and looked into Karin's eyes.

"Yes. Everyone has one upon birth. My name is Karin." The Uzumaki had a soft smile on her face, gentle eyes reserved only for those dear to her.

"And I'm Jugo." I snapped my head to the entrance and saw the tall cloaked figure walking up to them.

"What is everyone doing here?" I said, not really directing the question to anyone specifically.

"What's a crazy uncle?" Mitsuki asked suddenly, remembering what Karin had said when she first appeared.

"A crazy uncle is someone who you can go to if you have any problems and questions." Karin said smugly, her hands on either side of her waist.

"HEY! That's not true! You're just pushing the nanny job to me, Karin!!" I jumped out of my seat, not agreeing to what the Uzumaki had said. 

"Don't agree with her!" I half glared at the chuckling Jugo.

"You ARE a nanny. For today at least. Jugo and I are going to Kirigakure for a mission. You will take care of Mitsuki today." Karin announced, smiling at Mitsuki.

"WHAT? You can't just throw me this kid! I'm not good with them!" I protested, shaking Karin by the shoulders.

"STOP IT!" A punch straight to my liquidified face. Why am I not surprised.

"Just do it. I'll take tomorrow and Jugo the next." Karin pushed me off her and adjusted her glasses.

"What about the last day?" Jugo asked.

"He said he'll be back to spend some time with his younger brother." Karin gave us a knowing smile and I laughed.

"So he's finally going to face him?" 

"Stop teasing him. You know he always had a turmoil in him. That's why he wanted Mitsuki to be independent of his own thinking and decisions." Karin punched me in the arm. Violent women tendencies...

"Anyway, have a good time with Mitsuki." Karin turned around on her heels and dragged Jugo out.

"Ehhh!!!" I reached an arm out but stopped midair when they disappeared out of sight. As slowly as I could, I spun around.

"..." Mitsuki just gave me the most innocent smile ever.

*  
*  
*  
*  
*

As much as I hated this, I found myself sitting beside the child in a ramen bar. Yes, I brought him out to a nearby town.

"What's this?" Mitsuki asked as our ramen was served. He picked up the chopsticks and peered at it curiously.

"It's called a pair of chopsticks. They are used to eat." After explaining, I felt an unexplainable urge to facepalm myself. Why am I telling him these stuff when at the end of all these, he is going to forget everything when he drinks the drug.

"Ohh..." My mouth fell open when he took one stick on each hand and tried to pick the noodles up. I heard giggling around us, definitely on how Mitsuki was trying to use the chopsticks. With a deadly glare from me, the giggling ceased.

"Stop stop! That's not the right way to use them!" I hurriedly took the chopsticks from Mitsuki's hands.

"No?" Mitsuki frowned and looked at me.

"This is the right way. Watch me." I placed his chopsticks down and grabbed my own. With practised ease, I picked up a mouthful of ramen and slurped them in.

"Ohhh..." His mouth was shaped like an 'o' as he watched me slurp. He picked up his own chopsticks and started experimenting on his own. As I watch him, a thought flew across my mind.

'He's as innocent and curious just like a new born child. Who knows he had jounin level skills under his belt?' I sighed and chuckled to myself. Unknowingly, I let a proud pointed teeth grin slip onto my face when Mitsuki finally managed to grip onto the noodles firmly.

*  
*  
*  
*  
*

After eating, we walked aimlessly into the forest.

"Suigetsu, what is a dream?" He suddenly asked. I sighed. It must be because he heard a little girl telling her mother that her dream was to become the strongest kunoichi when she grow up.

"A dream huh. It is a goal that you work towards because you want to achieve it for various reasons." I tried to put into simple words for the synthetic child.

"Do you have one? Suigetsu?" We stopped, and his warm golden orbs stared into my sharp purple ones.

"Me? I had one. To be the strongest swordsman and be able to wield the 7 legendary swords, just like my brother." I shove both my hands into my jumper's pockets and looked up at the sky, a hazy look in my eyes.

"Did you achieve it?" He asked, craning his neck to look at me.

"You're annoying with your questions y'know. Let's stop talking about this. I smell a river in front, let's go! I'm dehydrated." I shook away the thoughts of my dreams and ran forward. This child talks too much.

As soon as I reach the river, I jumped in and melted into the water.

"Suigetsu? Where are you?" Mitsuki, who was a bit late to the river looked around and found noone. 

I chuckled to myself, "Serves you right for annoying me." 

I watched from the waters as the snake child walked around the bank, trying to look for any signs of me.

"Suigetsu! Suigetsu!" He was calling for me, but there was not a trace of anxiousness or nervousness in his voice. Courtesy of being a synthetic human.

Deciding to have a little fun with the child, I sent a wave of water onto him.

"?!" Disappointingly, Mitsuki had his ninja skills intact and dodged the incoming wave. That wasn't fun.

"Suigetsu. I know it's you." I rolled my eyes at the calmness in his voice. He lacked too much emotions. But before I could reveal myself, two kunais flew out from the trees above and was aiming for Mitsuki. Just like how he had dodged my wave of water, the child easily evaded the incoming kunais.

"That was unexpected from a child." A pair popped out of the trees, seemingly looking like twins.

"He looked like a skilled one, brother." The one with long green hair spoke. 

"It's one versus two. We won't lose either way." When the male turned his head to address the girl, a steel gray collar was spotted clasped around his neck. When I looked closely, the girl adorned one as well.

"Who are the two of you?" Mitsuki asked, his posture still relaxed even though he was being attacked.

"Are you strong?" They ignored Mitsuki's question.

"Maybe." Mitsuki's face was blank.

"Shall we test that, brother?" I didn't like the snarky face on her.

"I hope we aren't bullying you~" And I despised the overconfidence oozing out of the male. I watched as they reached up and clicked a button on the collar. In a split second, what seemed like a curse mark spread through their body as their eyes twinkled with a feral glint.

"Curse mark?!" I gasped underwater. This needs to be reported to Orochimaru. I decided to stay hidden for a little while more.

"Here we go~" the girl sang, dashing forward and pounced on Mitsuki. Fortunately, Mitsuki dodged the attack by doing a flip in the air and landed on a tree branch. 

"Raiton. Snake Lightning." Mitsuki hasn't forgotten his ninjutsu. Yellow lightning shaped like a snake made its speedy way to the female.

"Yosh!" I cheered when the attack made contact.

"Hmm?" I narrowed my eyes as confusion reflected in Mitsuki's eyes.

"Ohhh~ He's kind of strong, brother~" As the dust settled down, the female appeared without a scratch on her body. She dusted off her pants and waved to the other.

"Let's settle this fast. We have a mission to complete." The male shrugged, eyeing Mitsuki above.

"Roger that." The female smirked.

"Fuuton. Kamaitachi" Mitsuki initated the attack. Blades of wind were sent their way, but as expected, they dodged. The girl pounced forward yet again with a kunai, forcing Mitsuki to defend with one of his own.

"Tsk!" As both of them were pushing against each other, the male sneaked behind Mitsuki and kicked him. Mitsuki didn't let that happen. Swinging his body in midair, Mitsuki stretched out a leg to deflect the kick while giving the girl a punch to the solar plexus. The twins regrouped as their fight continued on the ground.

"Their movements are getting faster and faster." I noticed, eyeing the collar on their necks which shone brighter every second.

"This is going to be bad." I frowned when part of their bodies started to change. 

"That's Curse Mark Transformation! It's very similar to Jugo's!" I noted as the twins were changing into weird ass creatures. Their skin and body structure were no longer human, they were brown in color and had elongated jaws and sharpened fangs.

"Kuh!!" I widened my eyes when I heard Mitsuki groan. The twins had gotten to him with that transformation. It's only a matter of time before they overpower him. I had to interfere.

Just right before the twins were about to pounce on the snake child, I leapt out of the water and pointed my finger guns at them.

"Surprise." My pointed teeth made a terrifying smirk as highly pressurized water gathered on my fingertips. Without warning, the water jets out of my fingertips and put holes into their obviously hardened skin.

"Tsk!!" I landed on the river bank, right beside the snake child which had blood gushing out of his arm. That beast had stabbed his arm with his horn.

"Who are you?" The twins grimaced at their injury.

"I've been hidden in the water for such a long time and the both of you didn't notice me? How weak." I snorted, giving them a roll of my eyes.

"That old man just insulted us, brother!" The girl took offense. 

"Do you want to get shot again?" My eyebrow twitched in annoyance. How dare she call me old.

"Try me!" The female beast charged forward, exchanging blow after blow with me. Strong, but still weaker than Jugo. I got behind her and grabbed hold of her arm, flinging her to the nearest tree with as much force as I can muster. The beast's body broke tree bark after tree bark, finally stopping when she hit a huge boulder.

"Last warning." I glared at the boy who was watching with intense eyes. I lifted my arm towards the direction I threw her.

"URGH!" A scream tore her throat as I shot another pressurized water bullet her way.

"You'll pay." The male growled before leaping off to find his twin.

"How are you feeling?" I asked the child crouching beside me, his eyes hazy and sweating.

"I see stars..." He answered me while clutching his bleeding arm.

"That's called dizziness." I sighed. He must still feel the weary effect from the drug. It hasn't been a day.

"Give me your arm." I knelt on one knee and held out my hand.

"Eh?" He blinked at me, and I sighed like an old man. Without speaking, I reached out my arm to grab his bleeding one. My hand immediately liquefied itself and wrapped around the bleeding area, effectively healing it.

"There you go. Now let's head back to the hideout. It's getting late." I pulled him up but a wave of giddiness hit him, making him fall towards me. By reflex, I caught him and steadied the child.

"The effects of the drug wear off after one day. You should rest for the night." I told him.

"Right. Let's go." I watched him as he held his head between his palms, rubbing it gently, just like when he had first woken up after having his memories deleted.

I sighed. I'm about to do something I'll regret my whole life.

"What are you doing, Suigetsu?" I heard him asking innocently. Of course he wouldn't know. I stepped in front of him and crouched down, back facing him.

"Get on before I shoot you." I grumbled, face tinting pink.

"Eh?" He still doesn't get it.

"You are really a dimwit sometimes you know." I muttered under my breath before standing up and forcefully flung him to a piggy back position.

"What am I doing on your back?" He asked as I felt him shifted to a more comfortable position. I started walking.

"This is called a piggy back ride. I can't have you fainting in the middle of returning. Karin will scream at me the whole day." I explained, hiding my embarassed face from the child. I had never done this to anyone before.

"Oh..." That was his only response as we stayed silent for quite awhile.

"You really are a softie, aren't you, Suigetsu?" I heard him chuckle from behind, his chest vibrating against my back 

"You really are annoying, you know?"

**Author's Note:**

> Something I am unsure of is the fact that Suigetsu can heal? He apparently healed Mitsuki's wound when Mitsuki shielded him from the kunai? Whatever. Anyway, I hope y'all did enjoy this fic. I am hoping to gain enough inspiration and motivation to write Karin's, Jugo's and Log's one. So wish me luck!


End file.
